Tanz der Leuchtkäfer
by Narretei
Summary: Bruder und Schwester wurden in einer Welt geboren, die kein Erbarmen kennt. Doch jetzt liegt der dunkelsten Pfad ihrer Reise vor ihnen. Nur gemeinsam können sie ihn beschreiten. Im Schein der tanzenden Käfer...


_**Tanz der Leuchtkäfer**_

Alle hier erwähnten Charaktere sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Sie möchten auch weiter bei mir bleiben :)

„Ich geh runter zum Markt. Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?"  
Gideon stand in der Veranda-Tür und sah Samsara fragend an. Sie hatte sich es im Schneidersitz auf der Veranda bequem gemacht. „Verzichte" murmelte sie, ohne den Blick von dem Buch, in ihrem Schoß, zu heben.  
„Du musst etwas essen." sagte Gideon als er sich zu ihr auf den Boden setzte.  
„Ich brauche nichts."  
Stumm musterte er sie. Sie hatte die Brauen kraus gezogen und ihre Augen waren fest auf das Buch gerichtet, ihre Lippen eine schmale Line.  
Das dunkle Haar war zu einem unordentlichen Zopf geflochten, der schwer auf einer Schulter lang und dessen Ende bis ihrer Hüfte reichte.  
„Bist du sicher?"  
Sie schwieg.

Auf ihrer Reise hierher hatten sie nur wenige Worte gewechselt. Samsara war mit der Zeit immer einsilbiger geworden.  
Es brachte nichts sie zu bedrängen. Das wusste er. Sie würde keine Schwäche eingestehen. Es war besser zu warten. Sie würde mit ihm reden, irgendwann.

Seufzend blickte er auf die hügelige Landschaft unterhalb der Veranda. Die mitternächtliche Luft fühlte sich kühl an und dünne Nebelschwaden hatten begonnen die grünen Wiesen mit Tau zu überziehen.

Er hörte sie leise schniefen sah und wie sie sich die Nase mit dem Ärmel abwischte. Dann viel sein Blick auf das Buch. Sie hatte die erste Seite aufgeschlagen und er konnte die Widmung erkennen.

„Ich vermisse ihn auch." sagte er schließlich leise und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel.

Lange waren sie fort gewesen und doch wirkte alles noch immer vertraut. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Das Gasthaus 'Zur Faulen Rübe' war noch immer der gleiche anheimelnde Ort, an dem sie soviel Zeit verbracht hatten.  
Gideon schmunzelte als er daran dachte wie ihm Roy, genau hier, sein erstes Bier gekauft hatte. 'Davon wachsen dir Haare auf der Brust!'hatte er zu ihm gesagt. Später Roy hatte ihn nachhause tragen müssen und am nächsten morgen war Gideon überzeugt gewesen, das er auch ohne Brusthaare leben konnte.  
Nie wieder wollte er sich so elendig fühlen. 'Berühmte letzte Worte' dachte Gideon und lachte in sich hinein.

„Was nützt es sich an ihn zu erinnern...?"  
Gideon starrte sie an.  
„Wie bitte?"  
Samsara zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.  
„Welchen Unterschied macht es? Es schmerzt und weiter nichts."  
Er konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. 'Welchen Unterschied?!' halte es in seinem Kopf. Wie konnte sie ihn einfach vergessen wollen? War ihr Roy einfach egal?  
„Weißt du eigentlich was du da sagst!?" sagte Gideon schließlich, seine Erregung nur mit Mühe beherrschend.

„Ich meine", sagte sie kaum hörbar ,"es bringt ihn nicht zurück..." Ihre Stimme erstarb. Ihr Hände zitterten. Sie hielt das Buch fest umklammerte, so das ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Dann sah sie ihn mit glasigen Augen an und sein Herz blieb stehn.  
Wie sie jetzt da saß. So verzweifelt. So zerbrechlich. Er schluckte die Tränen, die ihm in seine grünen Augen drängten, hinunter. Er nahm das Buch, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie fest an sich. Bebend rang sie nacht Luft.

Gideon betrachtete das Buch in seiner Hand. Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals, als er den vertrauten Titel las. 'Der alte Ri und die Millionen Seelen'

„Wenn wir an ihn denken,", flüsterte er und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf ,"ist er dann wirklich fort? Wenn du dich erinnerst, fühlst du dann nicht auch Freude?". Einen Moment lang hingen seine Worte in der Luft.  
Dann löste sich Samsara langsam aus seiner Umarmung und blickte auf die Felder.

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander. Sie lauschten dem rauschen der Blätter und beobachtete die Leuchtkäfer dabei, wie sie im Wind kreisend über die Gräser und Felder tanzten.  
Jede sachte Brise ließen den Tanz von vorn beginnen.

„Doch..." nickte sie langsam,"...das tue ich."  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Samsara´s Mundwickel.

Ihre Herzen wurden leichter beim Anblick der leuchtenden Käfer, dessen Tanz kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Sie wussten es würde weiter gehen...irgendwie.

Samsara atmete die kühle Luft ein „Ich gehe etwas essen." sagte sie erleichtert. Gideon blieb sitzen, als sie aufstand.  
Sie zerzauste ihm mit einer Hand sein strubbeliges rotes Haar und ging zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm.  
„Kann ich dir etwas bringen?"  
„Ich brauche nichts."  
Sie zögerte kurz „Danke...", sagte sie leise, „...kleiner Bruder"  
„Für dich immer", lächelte er ,"große Schwester"  
Sie lächelten einander an. Dann nickte sie ihm zu und verschwand durch die Tür.

Gedankenverloren schaute Gideon hinaus ins dunkle Tal.  
Die Musik der Spielleute, weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er schaute hinüber zum Bauernmarkt, auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes.

In der kühlen herbstlichen Dunkelheit war der Halbhügelmarkt eine Insel warmen Lichts in den Weiten der finsteren Hügel. Bunte Fahnen flatterten fröhlich in der kühlen Brise und Gestalten, die sich zwischen den Ständen bewegten, Vorräte kauften oder die Früchte ihrer Arbeit anboten, waren zu sehen.  
Die Laternen des Marktes und der heiße Dampf, aus Töpfen und Pfannen der Händler, hüllte den Markt in milchiges Licht.  
Ihre Stimmen und ihr Lachen, nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden doch unverkennbar lebendig, wurden bis hinauf zum Gasthaus getragen.

Nach all den wunderschönen Orten, die Sam und Gideon zusammen gesehen hatten, würde dies immer ihr Zuhause bleiben. Denn diesen Ort hatte Roy als ihr Zuhause gewählt. Hier hat er die beiden Waisen großgezogen. Hier war Roy unsterblich.

Mit glänzenden Augen, betrachtete er das Buch in seinen Händen. Wieder schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu und er schluckte schwer.  
Der grüne Einband war alt und abgegriffen, doch die Verzierungen, waren noch immer wunderschön.

Er lächelte bitter, als er die erste Seite vorsichtig aufschlug und liebevoll mit seine Fingern über die blasse Handschrift strich:

'Für meine kleinen Schätze

Entfernungen sind ohne Bedeutung.  
Seinen Liebsten nahe zu sein,  
ist Sache des Herzens.

Roy'


End file.
